


Personal Shift

by Madisuzy



Series: Personal [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Swearing, disturbing imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships shift and change.  Should they give up and move on when their feelings are not returned, or hold on to hope that things will change?  Part 2 in the Personal arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Shift

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Personal Agenda because I just can’t let this storyline go. I have other things I should be writing and this has taken over my thoughts, damn it! Just some more little bits of the characters’ lives as they try to deal with their feelings. There may be more in the future… or not. I’m not making any promises.
> 
> Probably should be classed as AU because I took some liberties with the areas surrounding Aerith’s church. I tried to make it a mix of what it was in Crisis Core and the original game, but if my lack of accuracy upsets anyone, please consider it AU. Same goes for anything else in this that doesn’t stick to cannon. This story has a life of its own and refuses to behave.
> 
> ***

His eyes squeezed closed, Reeve tried with every ounce of his being to think of something repulsive. Images flicked through his mind by the hundreds, a compilation of every disgusting, stomach churning and horrific thing he’d ever seen or imagined in his life, but nothing was working. Then a vivid image of President Shinra taking Heidegger over his desk came to mind, and suddenly his self control kicked back in. He clung to it, his face screwing up in distaste as his imagination started filling in details he never wanted to see.

“Reeve.”

No, he could ignore that voice.

“Open your eyes.”

Smooth and deep, the voice purred along his skin leaving goose-bumps in its wake and his self control began to fray. No, he would not fail. The President and Heidegger started groaning in his imagination, sweet dripping off their swollen bodies as Reeve flinched in revulsion. Yes, there was his self control again.

“Open them or I will stop.”

Reeve could do this, really, he could. A man of his age should have the stamina and control. It wasn’t like he was a hormonal teenager or a too eager virgin. His self respect demanded he get a grip and…

_Fuck. He stopped!_

“Reeve.”

The voice had lost its purr, turning hard and demanding enough to send a shiver along Reeve’s spine. He had no choice but to slowly open his eyes, having to blink a couple of times to focus on the too close face before him.

“Keep them open.”

Swallowing to wet his suddenly dry throat, Reeve failed to suppress the groan that escaped him as his lover moved to sit upright, staring down at him with an expression that brokered no argument.

“But… but I can’t…,” Reeve began, voice strained and desperate. His plea was cut off as his lover began to move, a needy whine the only sound he was able to add. Watching such perfection was pure torture, muscles tensing and relaxing in perfect harmony as his shaft disappeared again and again into tight heat, their eyes locked together as Reeve tried to verbalize his impending failure but found no further words would come.

“Hold it.”

It was a warning that he should heed, the source a definite threat. On any other occasion, it would have had Reeve trembling in fear and rushing to obey but right now his common sense had taken leave and no matter how much he tried, he felt his body beginning to disobey.

Heat rising and muscles beginning to tense, he stared up into that unrelenting gaze in hopeless abandon. For a moment, a small voice in the back of his mind screamed at him that he would suffer for this disobedience but it was quickly drowned out in a wave of bliss as Reeve climaxed, eyes reflexively closing as his hips jerked up uncontrollably.

When he finally regained enough composure for his brain to reboot, he opened his eyes and paled at the expression directed down at him.

“I-I’m sorry,” Reeve whispered, emotions tangled somewhere between terror and mortification as his heart beat refused to slow.

 _This is why you’ll never truly have him,_ his mind snarled at him in disgust as his chest tightened in what had become an all too familiar pain.

The disappointed sigh that met his ears only increased his distress.

When the man above him moved, separating their bodies slowly before beginning to rise, panic swept over Reeve and he moved without thinking. Grabbing on to a wrist, he met the questioning gaze directed at him with a desperate one of his own.

“Please, let me make up for it? I’ll do anything you want, just… just don’t leave like this. Please?”

***.***

Tseng couldn’t hide his surprise at Reeve’s appeal. The few others he had been with in this way just took what he gave and offered nothing in return, a simple business transaction and nothing more. Nobody had ever offered to ensure his own enjoyment before.

Then again, Tseng had never demanded anything before either, but for some reason he had during sex with Reeve. The need to be able to see the engineer’s eyes had been an unexpected urge that he’d simply gone with, in the heat of the moment. Frowning when Reeve stubbornly kept hold of his wrist, Tseng settled into a kneeling position on the bed as he considered his response.

This was his eighth meeting with Reeve and previously they had set a routine of fellatio, with the occasional hand job when the time or location was not suitable. This time though, Tseng had decided to offer him intercourse as the engineer had completed every request they had given him without question or complaint. It was a decision he had based on rewarding loyal service and ensuring boredom did not become an issue.

In retrospect, it was the first time Tseng had gone this far in the service of the company. Usually, missions of this kind weren’t long term situations and he had never before offered full intercourse. Usually, they got what they wanted from a mark after one or two encounters and then eliminated them.

His attention was drawn back to Reeve as the hold on his arm released, the engineer now staring at his own hand with an expression of shock. Tseng had to stifle the urge to smile, a reaction that he found more than a little disturbing. He was not supposed to have any attachment to the man before him in any way, shape or form. He should not want to smile at how attractive he found the awkward, unsure behavior.

“Are you sure you understand what you are offering?” Tseng murmured, face showing no hint of the doubts that were swirling in his mind. “My enjoyment is of little consequence and will in no way affect our arrangement, therefore it is unnecessary.”

Reeve looked away, one hand rising to rub the back of his neck. “I-I know that. I just would… well, I _want_ to.” The engineer turned back, meeting Tseng’s eyes despite the embarrassment and fear he obviously felt.

Tseng felt emotions in that moment that he knew he shouldn’t, and the reality that his next move would direct which path their future encounters would take, was suddenly apparent. A small part of him, buried under years of training, came to life and begged for him to take the opportunity that he saw in the older man’s eyes. It was quickly over-ruled by the voice of reason, reminding him of just who and what he was. Dreams and happy endings were something he gave up long ago and now was no time to be entertaining such fantasies.

“Kneel on the floor,” Tseng commanded flatly, rising from the bed to stand and wait for the engineer to comply. Reeve did so after a moment’s hesitation, doubt and fear suddenly replaced by a kind of grim determination as he peered up at Tseng, hands clenched into fists at his sides. Tseng closed the gap between them, stopping with his cock hovering in front of Reeve’s lips, letting the reality of what was about to happen sink in to the mind of the man before him.

Tseng wanted him to realize that this was not about give and take. He wanted him to understand that they would never be lovers. This was not a relationship, but a transaction and Reeve had to stop looking at him with hope and affection and truly believe it to be nothing more. Tseng only knew of one way to teach and it was the way he himself had been taught.

“Put your arms behind your back and do not move them.”

Reeve complied immediately, his eyes focused and resolute. Tseng wasn’t fooled though, the trembling of the engineer’s body showing his uncertainty. Reeve was going to try and fight the wrongness he felt in the moment but it would be to no avail. The more he fought, the more wrong Tseng would have to make it.

“Open your mouth.”

The flicker of doubt in Reeve’s eyes was only visible for a moment before he followed the command, but Tseng was relieved when he saw it. It showed that the older man was beginning to understand, so Tseng wouldn’t have to push so hard. He truly didn’t want to have to break Reeve… just wound him enough that the lesson would be learned.

Reaching out one hand, Tseng threaded his fingers gently through dark curls, watching the confusion on Reeve’s face at the sudden affectionate gesture. He continued the action until the engineer relaxed into it, eyes half closing in enjoyment… then Tseng tightened his grip into a painful hold. Reeve’s eyes flew open, uncertainty and fear back in a heartbeat, but surprisingly, his hands stayed behind his back.

Tseng moved his hips forward, letting the head of his cock brush against Reeve’s lips. He was surprised by the sudden feel of a tongue darting out to taste him. The dark eyes peering up at him were still full of uncertainty but there was something else in their depths too… something Tseng didn’t want to see.

“You’re quiet the little whore, aren’t you Reeve?”

The question failed to get the reaction from the engineer Tseng had been looking for, a low moan his only reply as Reeve fought the hold in his hair to suckle on the head of Tseng’s cock. The move was so unexpected that the Turk gasped before he could control it, his hips jerking forward.

As his length was swallowed, Tseng arched, fighting for control as his grip in Reeve’s hair tightened. It had truly been too long since anyone had touched him like this and the pure bliss of the sensations were too overwhelming, blanking out his thoughts as all his common sense abandoned him.

Everything became a blur after that, Reeve’s hands moving to grab his ass and keep him in place as the engineer took full control of the moment. Tseng couldn’t even remember why he was supposed to be fighting this, hands moving to Reeve’s shoulders to support himself as his legs began to buckle. The older man’s suction never faltered, his movements fast as Tseng groaned and gasped, surrendering completely.

When his climax hit, his legs gave out but Reeve’s hold kept him upright as he was suckled through the aftershocks. Fighting to regain his breath, head spinning and mind a rush of confused thoughts, Tseng felt himself being lowered down to straddle Reeve’s lap, the older man wrapping his arms around him and holding him to his chest.

“N-no,” Tseng mumbled, weakly trying to push away from the warmth, his body trembling and eyes wide as he tried to fathom what had just happened. He had failed, monumentally so and now it seemed Reeve didn’t understand at all. They should not be embracing like lovers, not when he was so tempted to hope for things he could never have.

“Yes,” Reeve murmured, arms only tightening around the Turk. “It doesn’t matter, none of the rest matters to me. I don’t care how little you give me and I know you belong to him. I will do whatever you ask for as long as you want if you just let me have a piece… just a tiny piece of you.”

***.***

Aerith pulled the wooden doors of the church closed behind her as quietly as she could, turning to peer down the darkened street cautiously. There was nobody in sight and the silence that surrounded her made all of her senses prickle in fear. All of her mother’s warnings were running through her mind… tales of what happened to people who ventured out alone in the dark, down here in the deserted parts of the slums.

She’d always been so careful before…

The voices in her mind had been so distracting lately, mutterings that had been keeping her awake at night as she tried to clarify what exactly they wanted from her. Something was coming or the time for something to happen was approaching but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t understand any more. After a week of barely any sleep, she’d simply been so worn out that she’d laid down to take a nap on one of the church pews, an old blanket folded under her head as a pillow. It had been midday at the time and she’d been sure she would wake up well before the sun disappeared.

Now she had no idea what time it was, the darkness so thick and black around her. There were no homes near the church, something that gave the building its air of peace during the day, but at night… at night it simply meant there was no light until one got closer to the market place. She could see it off in the distance, little stars of brightness from the shops and the surrounding houses. People tended to live close together for safety reasons as monsters freely roamed in the deserted areas and the more dangerous of those tended t be the nocturnal hunters.

Aerith wasn’t a fighter and should she stumble across one of the bigger ones…

Tseng entered her thoughts suddenly, fantasies of him escorting her home safely flitting through her mind briefly before she shrugged them away. There was no possibility of that ever happening now that he wasn’t around anymore. It had been weeks since she’d seen him and while a part of her was relieved that Shinra seemed to have lost interest in her daily life, another part of her missed him terribly. He would always let her see him every morning, a slight nod letting her know he was there watching over her. Now there was no comforting presence, no safety net in the shadows ensuring no harm came to her. It might have just been just a job to him, but she couldn’t help but be a little angry that he’d never even said goodbye.

Aerith grasped her staff tightly in one hand, the burn of desertion giving her enough determination to decide on a course down the street. She planned to stick to one side and hope the rubble would hide her form from any creatures hunting out over the garbage. The old blanket wrapped around her was a dirty grey color, similar enough to the surrounding metal and concrete rubble that if she froze in place, she should be hidden from sight.

Creeping down the stairs, she glanced around nervously until she was up against one side of the rubble. A sudden noise between her position and the market place had her freezing in place, her pulse quickening as she peered out into the darkness, trying to see. Nothing but blackness greeted her gaze and the only sound she could her over her own heart beat, was the muted sounds from her destination. Steeling herself once more, she moved forward, only to panic when suddenly an arm wrapped tight around her chest as another covered her mouth.

“Quiet unless you want to be eaten,” a voice whispered in her ear, unknown but insistent enough that she froze in place and didn’t attempt to fight the hold. Minutes ticked by, the warmth of the person behind her little comfort as she tried to work out what someone else would be doing out here in the middle of the night. His grip didn’t falter around her, his body pressed tight and unmoving against her back as they stood under an overhang of twisted steel.

A sudden growl only meters away had her eyes widening in fear, but she managed not to make a sound in reaction. One of the shadows moved, huge but indecipherable in the dark as it slowly began to creep up and over the rubble, right were she had been headed.

Once it was out of sight, they remained still, listening to the sound of the creature as it moved further and further away. When finally the arms around her withdrew, she was still too afraid to turn and look, her eyes stuck on the spot were the monster had been.

“It’s alright now. Nothing else down there that I can see,” her rescuer said softly, pulling her attention around to the man sized form standing with her in the dark.

“T-thank you,” she stuttered out, heart still racing in her chest.

“All part of the service, sunshine,” the stranger answered, the sudden flick of a lighter sounding too loud as Aerith was momentarily blinded by a flash of flame. Blinking, she made out red hair and a cocky smirk before the light disappeared once more, only a small circle of orange left behind, his cigarette held off to one side. “You shouldn’t be out here on yer own. Too important to become something’s dinner.”

“I’m just a flower girl,” she responded innocently, frowning in worry over who this man was.

“Bet you’re important to someone though, right? Gotta be someone waiting for you to come home with that pretty dress you’re wearing.”

Aerith relaxed a little, reassured by the generalization. “My mother… she will be worried,” she replied, hand beginning to ache a little with the tight hold she had on her staff. “I should be going before….”

“Let me walk with you. Nothing funny, just want to make sure you get there in one peace, alright?” the redhead asked, sucking on his cigarette again. The burning tip lit up enough to show his gaze and Aerith thought he seemed to look sincere. After all, he had already saved her once.

“Thank you,” she said again, keeping her eyes on him as he moved to walk beside her. Every time he sucked in on his cigarette, she could see his eyes were darting around, checking the area for more threats, so she concentrated on watching her step, making sure to not trip on any of the odd bits and pieces littering the area.

Within ten minutes they reached the edge of the lights, Aerith never being so happy before to see the run down slum houses and the market with its dubious inhabitants. She’d take the worst of the humans over the creatures in the rubble any day. Turning to thank her companion, she smiled at how young he was, surprised by the handsome young man her savior turned out to be.

“You’re very kind to walk me h…,” she began, voice trailing off as her eyes focused on what the man beside her was wearing. Black suit, white shirt… even with the tie missing, there was no mistaking the Turk uniform. Nobody else in the slums ever wore a suit.

“Not a problem. Next time, don’t stay out so late, Sunshine,” the redhead replied, ignoring her stunned stare and half finished sentence. “Tseng would have my balls if something happened to ya.” With a half wave and a quick smirk, he turned and disappeared back into the darkness, leaving Aerith to stare after him.

***.***

Cait eyed the gift wrapped box in front of him suspiciously, steeling himself before he began the unwrapping. Reeve looked happy, and while that in itself wasn’t a bad thing, the engineer didn’t usually look _this_ cheery when giving gifts to others.

The fact the box was as big as Cait also didn’t bode well.

The possibilities of what was inside were endless, especially when it came to Reeve and his sense of logic. Last month his creator had given him a bed, despite the fact Cait didn’t sleep. He powered down to conserve energy while Reeve slept, but he was still aware of his surroundings and he usually did it standing upright. Ever since he’d had to feign sleep on the miniature bed so as to not hurt Reeve’s feelings.

Honestly, the man knew he didn’t sleep. He’d created him after all. The continued attempts to make Cait feel more human and accepted really weren’t necessary, but he found he could never bring it up with the engineer or ask him to stop. There was just so much hope in those eyes with every gift… so much love, even if it wasn’t the type of love Cait wanted from him.

Blinking away his frustration, Cait reached both arms forward and slowly started to untie the ribbon first, Reeve watching with far more excitement than his creation felt. By the time he’d pulled it away from the box and started slowly lifting the sticky tape away from one seam, the engineer was getting impatient.

“You can rip the paper you know!” Reeve advised with a chuckle, rubbing the top of Cait’s head affectionately as he moved to sit next to him on the floor. “It’s almost like a tradition for people to rip open presents when they’re excited.”

 _Hn, so you want me excited?_ Cait thought to himself, turning and smiling at his creator, his thoughts wondering off into bad places. Innocent eyes beamed back at him and he had to suppress the urge to frown as the reality of his own shortcomings came to mind. _Not the kind of excited I would wish for but… I can fake it for you._

With what he hoped was an earnest expression, Cait began to rip the paper away enthusiastically. The plain cardboard box underneath had no markings at all, not even the slightest clue to let him prepare for its contents. Barreling ahead anyway in his mock excitement, Cait found the tab to open the side and pulled.

_What the fuck?!_

Cait may have become an expert in faking his emotional responses to Reeve in the past months, but this was beyond his ability. He could only stare, mouth hanging open as his circuits all went into lockup. This couldn’t be… was he to be put in that? Was Reeve so unhappy with his present form? If he was changed to this form, wouldn’t that only make his dream even more unreachable as Reeve was obviously gay and…

“Cait?” Reeve’s voice gently cut across his internal thoughts, silencing them instantly. “I… I know that you’ve been down lately and this is just… well, I thought you’d like some company, someone to talk to that was going through the same issues that you’re going through. She’s built with the same processors as you are, even though you’ll have to help her learn for awhile until she can catch up to your knowledge and understanding. Do you… I mean, is it alright?”

Cait could hear the worry creeping into Reeve’s voice as he continued to speak, trying to make things better as he always did. He still couldn’t find a way to react that wouldn’t upset Reeve though, completely thrown by what was before him.

“I wasn’t sure whether to give her a different structure, whether that would make you two relate less or… I don’t know, feel less alike? So I just made up this one from your basic design with some small changes to give her a feminine form because I thought… well, I thought you might be lonely. She could be a little sister to you … if you want that. Or I can change it to something else….” Reeve’s voice trailed off as Cait continued to just stare agape at the female version of him in the box. It seemed to be still deactivated, much to Cait’s relief as he was having enough trouble dealing with this as it was.

“A sister?” he questioned, turning towards Reeve to ask for more of an explanation, only to stop when he was faced with such a dejected look. His creator looked crushed by his reaction and Cait’s heart hurt at the sight. Well, it would of if it wasn’t made of metal. _Stupid human expressions,_ Cait thoughts to himself, taking a step towards the engineer and managing a small smile as he tried to process everything.

“I’m sorry, I am just surprised. I was not expecting anything like this,” he tried to explain, crawling into Reeve’s lap and giving his creator a hug. He was relieved when the engineer returned the gesture, scratching his ears.

“It’s alright, Cait. I should have just asked you first, before I built her and then it wouldn’t have been so much of a shock. I was worried about you because you’ve been a little withdrawn lately and I saw you watching that television show the other week on families. You had such a sad look and you were sighing and I thought that maybe you were lonely and wanted family of your own.” Sighing, Reeve kept one arm around Cait as the other pulled the box closer. “Stupid idea, I know. You already have so many friends and you’ll always be a son to me, even if we don’t look alike. It’s probably pretty creepy to be faced with a copy of yourself that only differs by having breasts, a dress and a pink bow too. They’re not even really breasts anyway, just lumps of padding under the fur and….”

“Reeve, please stop,” Cait interjected, cutting his creator’s ramble off and sitting back so he could look up at his face. He really didn’t like hearing the engineer talk about breasts, not one bit. “I don’t hate it, I was just surprised. You did a wonderful job with her and I’m sure that having two of me around will be more helpful to you and… well, honestly, it would be nice to have a little sister.”

“Really?” Reeve asked, face already lighting up happily.

Cait nodded, grinning as he turned to pull his female clone out of the box and onto Reeve’s lap next to him. She was a little shorter than he was and seemed to be much lighter as moving her was not as hard as Cait had expected. “She doesn’t weigh much,” he commented, straightening the pink bow in her hair absently.

“Oh, that’s because I developed some new drive components made of a different alloy. I made sure to make a second set for you too and this weekend, I thought we could install them. They allow for smoother movement and weigh half as much as the old ones,” Reeve explained, lifting the deactivated robots dress up and opening a panel on her back.

Cait nodded, his creator’s happiness as infectious as ever. He was beginning to think of the possible positives of having a little sister and now the shock had passed, he found himself a little excited. He really didn’t feel a strong connection to anyone but Reeve, so maybe this was just what he needed to take his mind off his crush on the engineer.

“Do you want to name her?” Reeve asked as he worked. “I figured since she’s going to be your little sister, you might like to.”

Cait smiled, his expression earnest as his excitement began to rise for real. Being given the honor of naming her somehow made it all seem so personal… as if she really was a part of his family. “I… I would like to call her Fait. Is that okay?” he asked, unsure if the name would be good enough.

“Fait? I like it,” Reeve responded, grinning at Cait as he closed the panel on the robot’s back and pulled the dress back down into place. “Ready to meet your sister?”

Cait could only nod, nerves beginning to churn a little as he sat up straighter and adjusted his tie so it was straight. He wanted to make a good first impression, after all.

 

THE END


End file.
